


【翻譯】迷走於時光流動的影子間 Lost in the Shadows of Time's Past

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Conversations, Gen, In the Beginning, Lucifer - Freeform, the boss gets things sorted
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 與天堂的大戰之後，路西法、哈利與梅林需要決定接下來該做什麼。
Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438642





	【翻譯】迷走於時光流動的影子間 Lost in the Shadows of Time's Past

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost in the Shadows of Time's Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016253) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



「這個嘛，是比較安靜，」哈利說著環顧那空間。那裡有些暗，沒有輪廓，沒有形體。但安靜。「嗯～～～」他們能聽見其他天使們在說話，在慶祝，在哀悼，在做其他千百萬種事。他們朝彼此點點頭，繼續往黑暗深處中走去。

「他們會變得很煩人的，」梅林只說了這個。他們繼續走在黑暗之中，走在沒有形體的世界之中，直到他們遇見一扇門。「嗯，看啊。一扇立在半路上的門。門這個字都還不存在呢，它就這麼從我嘴裡冒出來了。這是個麻煩。」

哈利咧嘴：「當然了。」他敲了門。

「進來！」

他們走進門，梅林朝四周看了看：「不。」他堅決地說。

「嗷～～～你不喜歡？」路西法嘟嘴。「這是二十世紀後期的華爾街。這看起來－」

「貧乏，」梅林搖頭。「會襯你的，兄弟。」

「嗯～」他的雙眼變得漆黑。「喔喔不然這樣如何，凡爾賽宮。」

「可以啊，因為從天堂躍下讓我們失去所有品味？這都是些什麼鬼東西？」哈利看著包圍他們的所有金色與鏡子。當他看見自己的倒影時他愣住了。「我長這樣？」他摸著自己的臉。「你看起來就是我記憶以來中的樣子，兄弟，我也是嗎？」

路西法搖頭：「我很抱歉，但不是。看起來墜落－」

「躍下，」梅林與哈利厲聲回道，路西法微笑。

「躍下，將所有人的外表剝去，除了我。還在試著搞明白為什麼。主導這一切的懲罰？主導這一切的獎賞？」

「獎賞？」哈利仍看著鏡子，看著那對奇怪的翅膀，不是羽毛但也不是梅林的皮革，那是他也無法形容的某種東西。然後他少了隻眼睛。他意識到自己其實一直把它握在手中，於是試著把它放回去，但它完全乾縮了，什麼都看不到。

「喏，我這裡有垃圾桶，」老大說。哈利把它扔掉。「我覺得你們倆都很好看。」

「我是禿的，」梅林說。

「嘛，老實說，你之前也沒有多少頭髮，」哈利直白地說。「那對角不錯。」

「真的不錯，」路西法同意。「非常襯你，庫什爾。」

「謝謝，」梅林盯著鏡子看。「我喜歡它們。但米尼爾是對的，這間辦公室有些......太過了。戲劇化是適合你，但太閃了。」

「有道理。」他點頭，那房間再次變化。他坐進辦公桌後方的椅子裡。「噢，這超舒服。」

「我喜歡。這是什麼？」

「維多利亞。那會是個好玩的時期。那些壓抑。」他對著他們微笑：「別擔心那個。還是很久之後的事。」

「兄弟？」梅林望著他。「現在是怎麼回事？」

「我無法百分之百確定。」路西法在椅子裡扭動：「我真的超愛這張椅子。這是張好棒的椅子。看來墜落－」

「躍下，」那兩人重複。

「躍下，是值得的，光是為了這些椅子。試試。」

兩張翼背椅憑空出現在路西法的桌子前，他們坐了下來。他們不得不點頭。這的確是非常舒服的椅子。他們意識到自己有多麽的疲倦，因那場戰役筋疲力盡。「其他人呢？」

「不咧，」路西法說。「他們沒找到我。你們找到了。你們兩人總是找到我，不是嗎？」

「當然了，」梅林皺眉。「兄弟？」

「休息吧，這還要花點時間，」路西法對他們露出溫柔地微笑。「相信我。」

「我們相信彼此，」哈利說。「還有你。」

「休息吧，」路西法對他們說，而他們是那麼地睏，因那戰役破碎，於是在那兩張非常舒服的翼背椅中睡著了。

當他們醒來時一切都不一樣了，那裡有了形體有了光，並且幾乎與他們離開的地方徹底相反。

「看來他似乎準備好要測試那原型了，」路西法說。「這一切的原因。我猜這那順利的？」

哈利與梅林環顧著那空間。依舊是黑暗的，邊緣處尚未完全成型，但有著紅色與熱度，大霹靂的火焰供給著這整個地方。他們的同袍弟兄大部分適應了，不過仍有一些對上帝乞求原諒，看起來就那麼消失了。

「我已經決定好大家該做什麼了，只剩你們兩個，還在努力想該放到哪，」路西法微笑。「不過我認為你們兩個是特別的，我們需要把那些原型機架起來讓它們運作好能完全確定。」

整個世界震動了起來，路西法翹起嘴角：「好了，走吧。原型機著陸了。我要去瞧瞧。你們倆到處走走看看。再跟我說你們的心得。」

哈利與梅林的確認真地到處巡了一遍，跟幾位他們還記得的人聊了聊，但他們看見的人數比當時墜落的還多－他們是墜落的，沒有一個跟他們倆一樣躍下。「寶寶。我們為什麼會有寶寶？」梅林低聲問哈利。

「我不知道，」哈利帶著一些驚恐的表情說，不過有個新生的形體朝他們微笑。「哈囉，」他露出笑容慢慢地說，那個年輕的形體差不多是扭搖擺臀地搖靠向他，但他們走開了。「有趣。」

「嗯......它覺得你很迷人，怪了，米尼爾，你又不迷人。」但他們注意到所有新生的在他們經過時對哈利投以了多少的注意。並且是如何地躲開梅林。

「我超迷人，」哈利哼道。

「我看不出來。」

「因為你一直都沒有好品味，從來沒有。」

梅林翻了個白眼，然後他們繼續走過那片石塊與岩漿，絕望是對那唯一的形容詞。「不會是路西法做出這個的。」某個聽見他們對話的人倒抽了口氣。「怎樣？」

「我們不該直呼他的天使之名！」其中一名新生者說。「他是唯一老大(The Boss)！」

哈利眨了眨眼：「不，我不認為。我用他的名字稱呼我兄弟就好。」

更多人發出驚喘聲，他們決定他們又累了，回頭往路西法辦公室方向走去。有那麼瞬間他們擔心那道門會將他們鎖在外頭，不過它輕易地打開了，他們坐進椅子裡。「現在是什麼情形？」梅林問。

「我不確定，」哈利必須承認，這不是件好事－哈利不喜歡不知道正在發生什麼事。那是他躍下的原因之一。

「我能看見一些線索，但我看不見它們通向哪裡。」梅林的嗓音與他還是天使時有些不同，帶著奇異的腔調。「等等，為什麼那會發生？」

「我不－」哈利皺眉。「庫什爾？」

梅林搖頭，他們就那麼坐在沈默之中，直到路西法在他們面前冒了出來。

「嘿！你們兩個！好消息，那些原型機架好在跑了，然後他們陷入那自由意志的計劃了！這會變得很好玩的。」路西法拍手：「那些選擇皆已被放出，現在我們只需要等著看。」

「那些新的生物是誰？路西法。」哈利問。

「喔，好，對，那些新人。他們超可愛的對吧？所以你們睡了一小時，睡了永恆，看你們要怎麼算。」他坐進他的辦公桌。「當宇宙裡的那些燈被打開時，這裡的也被打開了。他們把原型機放到那外頭去，測試了一會，然後讓那顆大球開始轉。」

「他們稱呼你為唯一老大？」

「是啊，繼續用原本的名字好像不太對？我是說，權力就是坨狗屎對吧？可是總是需要有個人來負責，而他們全都同意應該由我來，因為戰役是我帶領的。我知道你們還有很多問題要問，兄弟們，不過你們能在其他人面前叫我老大嗎？就只是形式上的？」

梅林與哈利看著他。「如果有老大的話，表示有工作需要做。」

「永遠是我們當中最聰明的，庫什爾。」

「他們覺得我很有吸引力，」哈利說。

「是嗎？」老大的眼中帶著某種神情。他正在計畫什麼，他們非常認得那表情。「這個嘛，那個等晚再討論。我得到的禮物之一，在我們墜落－」

「躍下，」他們怒吼。

「躍下時，」老大安撫道：「我能看見所有的時間。我看見最初，甚至在上帝造我們之前。我看見末日，還有在那之間的所有可能。我們將會非常非常地忙的。」

「忙什麼？」

「讓系統順利運作。上帝擁有他們的角色，我們有我們的。他們想要自由意志，他們得到了自由意志。而我們將向他們展現自由意志確切是什麼。」

「你應該要不高興的，」哈利指出。

「是嗎？」老大聳肩。「上帝熱愛這個主意，比他造我們時還要愛。我們會讓他看見那份愛將有什麼後果。」

門被敲響了一聲，是其中一位躍下的低階天使。「老大？有誰來了。」

「喔喔喔好快啊，讓我們去瞧瞧那什麼是什麼，走吧。」老大從椅子裡跳出來，把他們倆一起拖出門了。

「那是個人類，」梅林盯著那男人看，後者一臉極度疑惑。

「漂亮，」哈利低吟：「想要操它。」

「我好像是想要揍它，它有著什麼。他需要受到懲罰，」梅林說。

「這不是很有趣了嗎？」老大看著他們。他接著轉過身面向那人類：「嗨啊。你是誰？」

「該隱，」他說。

「該隱，小可愛，那真是個好名字。現在，能告訴我會什麼你會來到這嗎？你用上帝給予你們的美麗的自由意志做了什麼選擇。」

「我殺了我的弟弟，」該隱開始啜泣。

梅林感覺道一股從心底深處燃起的憤怒。「你竟敢？你被給予了一位願意與你並肩的夥伴，而你毀了那個？那是你對待你所被賜予的贈禮的方式？」他伸手給了他重重一拳。接著他將那男人的心臟扯了出來，既然他顯然沒有使用它。他將那扔到地上，看著它跳動。「我才剛開始呢，」他警告那男人。

「是嘛，開始了呀，」老大靜靜地說。「你們能把這傢伙帶去那間我們設置好的那房間去嗎？」幾名新生匆匆趕過來將該隱拖走。「所以，還有幾個世代的測試要跑。等到方舟時，一切會清除重來，然後我們會得到進化。恐龍們會是最棒的。等不及看他們出現了。不過那給了我們時間準備。」

「我想要那男人受更多苦，」梅林說。

「我知道你想，你會負責那個的，」老大抱了他一下。「人類？他們將做出選擇，用那美麗的自由意志。他們會做出足夠多壞的選擇，當他們死時，我們會照看他們，而你，我親愛的兄弟，我的庫什爾，你會讓他們看見那些選擇的後果。」

梅林看向哈利，後者只是搖了搖頭。「沒興趣，」哈利說。

「我也知道，」老大發誓。「那對你來說太......一團亂了。不過你覺得他很好看是吧？」

「沒錯。」

「米尼爾，你是作用力，庫什爾是反作用力，那一直都存在於你們的個人特質中。所以米尼爾，我想要你對自己使用你的力量。試著讓你自己看起來像個人類。因為你將要去到上頭，幫助他們做出選擇。」

「要怎麼做？」

「人類發明了這事，叫做性。你會很愛那個的，」老大發出閃閃光芒，在他們所立之處當中的唯一美麗金黃。「真心希望人們有更多品味。這裡超枯燥乏味的。啊對，他們造出我們，我們造出他們，這是條有趣的銜尾蛇。」

「老大？」

「你有記得，做得好庫什爾，謝謝！」

「我們是給其他人換了一組鏈條嗎？」梅林問。他看向周圍：「因為這感覺跟之前糟糕地像，只是有著更多的火。」

「不，對你們倆不是，」老大望著他們。「對躍下的那兩人永遠不是。上帝沒看見你們。我保證兄弟們，我看見你們。」

哈利與梅林互相交換了個眼神，再盯著路西法看了一會。「那麼，我們還需要對我們之前的這所有時間做什麼？」

「我要單獨去跟那個該隱談談，在你們搞清楚如何讓自己不會變成醜八怪人類的時候。稍後見？」

「好的。」他們倆融入各自的工作區域，但地獄裡的所有惡魔都能清楚看見兩人之間的連結。

老大回到他自己的辦公室，坐進他的辦公桌。他擺正憑空冒出的桌墊與紙張。「沒有人會相信不是我們創造文書工作的，」他嘆了口氣。「好吧，開始工作了。」

他擁有美麗的筆跡，但他非常期待電腦被發明的那一天。

地獄開張啦。


End file.
